Find the projection of the vector $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -4 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ onto the line
\[2x = -3y = z.\]
Solution: We can write the equation of the line as
\[\frac{x}{3} = \frac{y}{-2} = \frac{z}{6}.\]Thus, the direction vector of the line is $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -2 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix}.$  The projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -4 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ onto the line is then
\[\frac{\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -4 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -2 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -2 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -2 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -2 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{14}{49} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -2 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 6/7 \\ -4/7 \\ 12/7 \end{pmatrix}}.\]